


You Ran Out When I Asked You to Prom

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [13]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Matchmaker!Toothless, Misunderstanding, Mute!Toothless, Nerd!Hiccup, PNAU, Protective!Cupcake, Protective!Jamie, Shy!Hiccup, Slash, Toothless is fed-up with Hiccup, human!Toothless, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Jack asked Hiccup out to prom. And Hiccup just ran out on him.





	You Ran Out When I Asked You to Prom

HTTYD || HiJack || RotG || You Ran Out When I Asked You to Prom || RotG || HiJack || HTTYD

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – You Ran Out When I Asked You to Prom

Fandom: DreamWorks

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks respectively. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, misunderstanding

Main Pairing: Hiccup/Jack

DreamWorks Characters: Jackson Overland | Jack Frost, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Toothless, Jamie Bennett, Cupcake, Pippa, Caleb, Claude, Monty

Summary: Prompt: "Really, if you told me to I'd go punch them for you" for HiJack.

Jack asked Hiccup out to prom. And Hiccup just ran out on him.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_You Ran Out When I Asked You to Prom_

"Really, if you told me to, I'd go and punch him for you."

Jack blinked slowly and turned to look up at his friend Cupcake. The sturdy girl dressed in pink was probably the most intimidating force at their high school. She was already cracking her knuckles, glare on her face. Monty next to her adjusted his glasses nervously.

"I–I really don't think Hiccup meant it that way", offered the blonde boy shyly, earning himself doubtful looks from Pippa and the twins. "I mean, Hiccup is a really nice guy! I know him from science class. He's not a bad guy."

"Then why did he just humiliate Jack like that?", asked Jamie, clearly and defensively standing on Jack's other side.

"I don't think he was trying to humiliate Jack. I think he was just _overwhelmed_."

Both Jack and Cupcake looked ready to beat someone - Hiccup - up. Jack appreciated his over-protective friends, but he'd rather hear what Monty was talking about.

"What do you mean, Monty?", asked Pippa curiously.

"I mean that Jack is like the most popular guy at school and he just point-blank asked Hiccup, the nerd who stays long after classes ended to do extra-work for workshop and science-classes, out to prom", offered Monty. "I think when he asked 'Why would _we_ go to prom _together_?', he meant more, why would Jack ask him out, not why would he agree to go with Jack."

Jack frowned confused. Honestly, he still had no concept of how he had become the cool kid around - Astrid Hofferson was the star-athlete of school and as far as Jack knew, jocks ruled high school. But somehow, the exotic punk with the porcelain skin and snow-white hair was far more interesting and everyone was in awe of him. Out of _some_ reason.

"I… think I'll go and talk to him", hummed Jack.

His friends made aborted motions of reaching out for him, but he was already gone. He knew exactly where to find Hiccup. Hiccup always hung out in the workshop with Gobber the teacher and his only friend Toothless. Toothless and Hiccup had always been kind of outsiders.

"Uhm… Hello, Hiccup", greeted Jack carefully.

Toothless was glaring at Jack cautuously, always very protective of his best friend. Gobber coughed and pretended that he had something to do in another room, leaving the three teens alone.

"So. You… ran out on me when I asked you to prom", started Jack awkwardly.

Hiccup blinked and nodded, slowly getting up. Jack tilted his head. He had known Hiccup since middle school - well not personally but they had shared a couple classes back then. And in middle school Hiccup used to be quite the runt and got bullied a lot by the jocks. It was weird to see Hiccup, broader, more muscular and damn handsome guy still acting as awkward as he had when he was a bullied kid.

"I mean… did you really ask _me_?", asked Hiccup unsure. "I kind of freaked out, because the others started staring at us."

"They were staring because _you_ were staring. You were just staring at me, instead of answering me and they were growing curious and then you just ran off after asking why you and I should go to prom together", replied Jack with a half-shrug. "So… do you… really not want to go to prom with me, or…?"

Hiccup's eyes were wide as he straightened some more. Jack tilted his head as he stared up Hiccup. Hiccup shifted to look at Toothless and started signing to his deaf best friend.

" _What do I do, Toothless_?", asked Hiccup helplessly.

" _Tell the boy you've had a crush on since middle school that you already planned your wedding and what your future children would be named_ ", signed Toothless back. " _Tell him your brain failed and you ran out because you couldn't believe the boy of your dreams was talking to you_."

"Uhm… Jack…", started Hiccup slowly.

"Since middle school? I didn't think you knew I existed back then", muttered Jack stunned.

"W–What?", squeaked Hiccup before clearing his throat, cheeks red.

"My uncle Sandy is mute. I know sign language", offered Jack casually. "So. Middle school? I was pretty much invisible in middle school."

"You were amazing even back in elementary school when you were still brunette", muttered Hiccup flustered. "But. Yeah. When you dyed your hair white and became such a huge prankster… I totally fell f–for you. But now in high school, you're… so popular. And I just don't… uhm…"

" _Yes, Jack, Hiccup would love to go to prom with you_ ", signed Toothless unimpressed. " _He'll pick you up at five. Yes, he knows where you live because he's a creepy little stalker_."

"…Why am I friends with you?", asked Hiccup with a sigh.

When Jack grinned and got on his tiptoes to kiss Hiccup's cheek innocently, Hiccup remembered why he was friends with Toothless. The black-haired boy had been helping him immensely in gaining more confidence.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
